The Spiral of Life and Death
by abodo
Summary: A short trial run. If Naruto was a magus with the mystic eyes of death. A final battle against an alternate Sasuke within a bleak future.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just a little something that's been stuck in my head. This is a sample one shot of what could have been a story.

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Naruto nor anything within Nasuverse.

_You killed him…_

"You're pathetic."

_You killed him…_

"Get up."

A ball of fire brushed past a kneeling form in a rich brown western suit. He lay there clutching the dead body of a fox, a bright red fox which had been his companion from childhood.

"Sasuke…", the kneeling figure breathed out lifelessly.

The man in the black cloak of red clouds merely stood still before the spectacle like it was nothing, like the demonic monstrosity of a right hand was not hidden under his cloak still cackling with energy. "Get up so I can kill you, _mage_.", he spoke the last word with disgust. "For one of the most powerful mercenaries in existence you sure crumble quickly when your doggy dies, maybe you should've been an Inuzuka.", the smirk was audible.

"Shut up.", the young man in brown spat as he got back on his feet, "This ends here with you and me.". "Enough lives have been lost this day.", he stared straight at the sharingan glare with one of his own.

Sasuke could not help but flinch as blue eyes that shifted into a full spectrum of colors glared him down. "Naruto.", he finally spoke the youth's name.

"But I won't hesitate to kill you, because your life is inconsequential to me.", the blonde drew a knife. "At this moment, your life is forfeit.", Naruto leaned forward as his eyes studied the jumble of glowing lines and points all over the body of the enemy before him.

_One life ends and another begins…_

Sasuke's eyes glared harder when Naruto suddenly disappeared. A raise of a kunai-armed hand and he had successfully blocked a killing strike from the blonde's knife. "It doesn't matter how fast you can go, my Sharingan can keep up with you no matter the circumstance.", the Akatsuki-nin broke the clash by kicking the blonde mage away.

_A prayer leaves from parted lips…_

The magus yielded to the blow but was completely unhurt, focusing his prana through his magic circuits and reinforcing his whole body to the limit of his abilities. Once again he moves in a flash, nothing but trails of light from his eyes and his knife.

_Another soul is born anew…_

Drawing power from the cursed seal, the former Oto elite metamorphosed his left hand into its monstrous shape as well. "Chidori.", he ground out, charging the two clawed appendages for a killing stroke that could happen at any time.

_A world of flesh and sinew…_

The dark forest illuminated by light of the razed village and painted by the blood of many was outshined by the sparking clashes within the thick leaves. Amongst the branches arcs of lustrous light clashed against each other in marvelous lethal grace.

_Innocent in arrival…_

A great blast lit up the trees.

_Guilty in passing…_

Two bodies went flying, one pinning the other. Sasuke with his twin chidoris poised to rip right through the mage, Naruto holding the monster at bay with his reinforced knife and grip upon an inhuman wrist.

_Accumulate sins in life's trespasses…_

The blonde felt his back slam against another tree. He moved his head to the side and guided one chidori into the wood. The magus grabbed the only remaining chidori to free his knife, quickly aimed a stab for a point of death.

_Soon the fire shall die out…_

Sasuke did not let that happen and kicked Naruto into whatever was below.

_But not before it shines…_

A splintering crash into another thick branch ensured survival, though not his well being. He was up before the smoke dust cleared though and glared up at the metamorphosed Uchiha.

_And then it shall be engulfed by shadows…_

"NARUTO!", Sasuke pulled himself free, charging both hands with Chidoris once again before diving down.

_Within…_

"The spiral of life and death.".

That clash was the last anyone had seen of them before a great light swallowed up both and hid them from mortal view. None know who had emerged victorious that day. But know this, that some of those who bore witness to the battle swore they had seen the impossible. A world beyond comprehension lay beyond the light of their battle.


End file.
